


Not a bad moon rising tonight

by aamunkoitto



Category: Supernatural
Genre: Love Confessions, M/M, Naked Castiel, Naked Dean, Skinny Dipping, creeper Balthazar
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2015-11-21
Updated: 2015-11-21
Packaged: 2018-05-02 18:29:39
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 449
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/5259143
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/aamunkoitto/pseuds/aamunkoitto
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Dean has finally convinced Cas to go skinny dipping with him. But of course Balthazar is there to ruin the moment.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Not a bad moon rising tonight

Dean hadn't thought Cas would actually agree on skinny dipping in a public beach but there the pale boy was, shredding his clothes shyly. Dean was waiting him in the warm water and moving his hands in there slowly. 

Blushing, Cas turned to him and covered his private parts from Dean's eyes. Dean though didn't bother hiding his growing erection and took a step forward, beckoning the other boy to join him. The younger one looked so innocent in the moonlight. Cas shuffled to him and Dean wrapped his arms around him, burying his nose into the black hair.

The spell was broken when a fish swam close to Cas' leg and he squeked in surprise. Dean chuckled at him and let him go so they could swim a bit. They had fun, just the two of them. Usually they were surrounded by their families and friends and it was nice to have some alone time with his boyfriend. And that was until they heard someone yelling at them from the land.

"What a nice view!"

Dean immediately grabbed Cas and pressed him against himself to cover his boyfriend from prying eyes. Cas looked over his shoulder at the lone boy standing further away from them and then up to Dean's furious face.

"The hell are you doing here, Balthazar? Are you stalking Cas again?" Dean shouted but the other boy didn't so much as flinch.

"Calm down, I just happened to come here", Balthazar called back. His hands were shoved deep into his pockets and his smug grin widened as his eyes traveled down Cas' backside.

"At night? Yeah, sure. Fuck off already, douche", Dean ordered and squeesed Cas tighter to his chest. Balthazar continued to just stand there, making the couple extremely uncomfortable. 

"Yo, Cassie! I'm right here when that caveman breaks your heart. I have a good shoulder to cry on", Balthazar told him smugly. Dean was seeing red and without thinking shouted back: "I love him so that's not gonna happen".

The two other boys froze from his words and looked at him in disbelief. 

"You love me?" Cas asked and now it was Dean's turn to blush.

"Yeah", he admitted.

Cas smiled sweetly at him. "I love you, too", he whispered and kissed Dean softly, before Dean deepened it. When they parted, Balthazar was nowhere to be seen and they were alone again. 

"I'm sorry", Dean murmured and laid his chin on top of Cas' head.

"Why?" Cas frowned.

"I didn't want to say 'I love you' like this"

"But you said it. That is all that matters to me", Cas said and hugged Dean tightly. 

It was the best night of Dean's life.


End file.
